A Little of This and That
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: A collection of VK drabbles that I have meaning to write for a while that will include K/Z Z/K and T/S in sweet, sexy, and downright funny situations. Each chapter may contain anything from a story inspired by a musical like Les Miserables to a crack fic about Zero the Grinch who stole Sexmas. Some may have sequels/continuations...
1. It's going to be Legend-wait for it-dary

_**Another story? Kind-of…I have decided that besides finishing Life Starts Now (and You've Stolen My Heart, hopefully) I did want to write all of the plots that have been catching dust in my computer. **_

_**So that's what this is; a collection of drabbles mostly K/Z (or Z/K) and T/S. Most stories will be my normal style of writing with lots of sweet, sexy, and funny aspects. **_

_**Now for a special treat; Vampire Knight using quotes from the show How I Met Your Mother. At first I was going to have each character match up with one from HIMYM but then it would not have worked for all the quotes. So for the main quote/joke I suggest you go on youtube for "Barney's Holiday Tunes". **_

Twas the week before Christmas and all through the mall not a shopper was stopping except for a sale. From one end to the other it was packed with last minute shoppers, window browsers, and over active kids waiting to see Santa Claus. The one place that wasn't crowded was a small pub at the deserted end where all the stores surrounding it had shut down.

_Yagari's_ may not have been the biggest or the nicest pub in town but it did have its loyal regulars. Today a group of students from Cross University had taken time out of their hectic pre-holiday schedules to meet up and share some drinks.

On one side of the booth sat a cozy little group of two petite brunettes and their blonde boyfriend. The other side held a slightly less cozy group of a redhead and a blonde who were both waiting for the same brunette to arrive.

Rima sighed, "I bet he's with his new lover. Every day Shiki has been coming home late and I think he's seeing someone else, a male someone else."

"Any ideas who it is?" Takuma asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I don't know who he is, but I pictured him with a mustache."

Takuma let out a groan of relief "Limit the search to guys with mustaches. Smart."

The redhead checked her cellphone and realizing what time it was, quickly stood up, "Sorry guys, but I have to go. There was one photo shot that I could not cancel. Takuma, please tell Shiki I'll see him later."

Checking to make sure she had left, Yori asked, "So how long have you and Shiki been sneaking around?"

The blonde shrugged, "Not as long as you would think, a few years…"

"Hey there's Kaname!" Aido practically leapt across the table as he noticed the Kuran cousins walking in.

While the younger brunette took a seat next to his best friend/lover, the older of the two ignored Aido and sat next to Yuki. "So any news from your family?" Kaname grinned.

Shaking her head in frustration, Yuki threatened, "Yes, Zero is coming tomorrow and so help me God if I catch you even so much as breathing the same air as him, I will take those peanuts you're trying to pass off as testicles and I will squeeze them so hard your eyes pop out and then I'll feed them to you like grapes!"

"Wait, my eyes or my testicles?"

Yuki thought for a moment, "One of each."

Takuma laugh at the look of shock on his childhood friend's face, "Jeez Kaname what did you do to cause this."

"Every year when the Cross family Christmas cards come out…." Yuki explained.

"_Pulling down his pants, yanking off my own. Underneath the mistletoe I'll make your brother moan. Oh, Zero's hot, Zero's hot. We'll go all the way."_

"_Oh, I wish I could see him naked. I wish I could see him naked. I wish I could see him naked and down on all fours."_

"_Yuki has an older brother, gets hotter every day. And if I ever met him with his round ass I will play. Everybody, brother, brother, brother, I- What? I can celebrate Hanukah too!"_

Kaname smiled in self-satisfaction, "Ok, my dear Yuki, I promise I'll behave myself tomorrow at dinner."

-The Next Day, Christmas-

"Zero's getting ready in the other room but Aido…." Yuki grabbed the golden blonde's next tie, "No matter what you are thinking in that little head of yours, there is nothing going on between my brother and Kaname. So at tonight's party, if you're anything less than a teddybear stuffed with cotton-candy and rainbows, I will silent-treatment your ass into the ground. You will think the time I found your Internet search history was a picnic."

At that moment the doorbell rang and everyone was soon seated around a table full of Christmas goodies. True to his word, Kaname kept his hands to himself but that doesn't mean that he kept his eyes off the silverette. Zero sat across the table from him and looked undeniably delicious in a simple purple sweater that matched his lovely eyes. Actually, much to Yuki's dismay, the hunter seemed to take an interest in Kaname, the two of them lost in conversation together for most of the meal.

At the other end of the table, Takuma clicked his glass with his knife, "Excuse me everybody, I would like to make an announcement."

The rest of the group fell silent as the blonde got down on one next. Staring straight into his lover's eyes, he asked, "Senri Shiki, will you marry me?"

"'Kuma, what brought this on?" Shiki asked, a sweet smile spreading across his lips.

"I want to give you the package."

"The package?" the petite brunette brought his lover closer to him, "You've already given me the package. You've got a great package, Takuma. I love your package."

Takuma shook his head, "Senri, you are the most incredible man I know. You deserve a big package."

"Your package has always been big enough. You may not realize this Takuma Ichijo, but you've got a huge package!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kaname sighed, "Can you two stop talking about how big he is and give us an answer?!"

The two lovers were beet red as Shiki stammered "I will!"

-Later That Night-

"Are most meals this eventful when you all get together?"

Kaname, who had gone outside to get some fresh air, turned to see Zero walking towards him. The silverette was absolutely angelic with snowflakes clinging to his hair and long lashes. Kaname smirked "Just about."

"It must be nice." Zero leaned even closer to the pureblood, "I'm usually on the road for my job. I wish I had the same thing you have, someone loving waiting for me when I got home."

"Zero, I would love to be that person for you but I promised Yuki I wouldn't."

Kaname let out a small yelp as he was tackled into the snow. Pinning the brunette underneath him, Zero purred "To hell with Yuki. I want you too."

_**Happy Holidays everybody! IF anyone is interested there are 6 quotes/scenes from HIMYM (including the chap title) within this piece.**_


	2. Take care of me, Kaname

**_I had not planned on continuing the first story "Legendary" but you all seemed to want a sequel and I never got to write this drabble idea. So I will be taking my favorite story, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, and corrupting it with lots of VK sexiness…trust me it will make sense._**

_Every Vamp  
Down in Cross-ville  
Liked Christmas a lot... _

_But the Hunter,  
Who lived just North of Cross-ville,  
Did NOT! _

_Zero Kiryu hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!  
Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason.  
It could be that his lover wasn't screwed quite right.  
It could be, perhaps, that his pants were too tight.  
But I think the reason that Zero was charred  
May have been that the grumpy hunter was simply too hard. _

_But,  
Whatever the reason,  
His pants or his tramp,  
He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the Vamps,  
Staring down from his room with a sour, Grinchy frown  
At the warm lighted windows below in their town.  
For he knew every Vamp down in Cross-ville beneath  
Was busy now, hanging a mistleoe wreath. _

_"And they're gartering their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer.  
"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"  
Then he growled, with his pale fingers nervously drumming,  
"I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!"  
For, tomorrow, he knew... _

_...All the Vamp girls and boys  
Would wake up bright and early. They'd rush for their toys!  
And then! Oh, the sex! Oh, the sex! Sex! Sex! Sex!  
That's one thing he envied! The SEX! SEX! SEX! SEX! _

_Then the Vamps, young and horny, would sit down to a feast.  
And they'd feast! And they'd feast!  
And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!  
They would start on Who-pudding, and rare Who-roast-beast  
Which was something the Hunter couldn't stand in the least! _

"Zero, is there a reason you are standing outside, in 3 feet of snow, monologue-ing?"

Kaname sighed. The poor hunter had got sick a couple of days ago after having to camp out in a snowstorm for a mission. He had left feeling fine but then his idiot twin brother got them lost in the middle of a forest. Needless to say, both Kiryu twins were now in bed with a high fever.

"Come on, dear. Back to bed." the pureblood gently scooped up his babbling lover and brought him into their bedroom.

Zero giggled, his hazy eyes looking up at his savior, "The bedroom, huh? You just can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

"As lovely as the thought of ravishing you is Zero, I think I will wait until you aren't contagious anymore."

"But I'm sick and you need to take care me…I'm horny." The last part came out in a whine as Zero turned on to his stomach and stuck his rear end up in the air.

"Now Zero, it's time for you to take a nap. So put your cute little butt on the mattress and go to sleep."

The silverette pouted, "….but Kaname I want you. Please, just for a couple of minutes, then I promise I'll behave."

"Well, if you promise." Kaname sighed, slowly crawling on top of his lover.

He had just reached into the hunter's pants when the door barged open, "Kaname Kuran, you leave poor Zero alone!"

Standing in the doorway with a bowl of chicken soup and a bottle of orange juice was Yuki, giving her older brother a disappointed glare. "You were supposed to be taking care of him, not jumping him. Honestly can't you go a day without sex."

"But….but he…" Kaname stuttered, knowing nothing he could say would do any good, "I'll go read in the other room."

-One Week Later-

"Oh Kaname, do you want to fool around now?" Zero innocently smiled as he peeked his head into their bedroom.

The pureblood glared up from the pillow, his eyes barely opened. "Shut up and bring me some soup." he sneezed.

* * *

**_Well I hope to see you again on tuesday but until then I will leave you with this snippet that was going to be my orignal x-mas crack fic...Rido Got Runover by a Reindeer_**

The gang is driving home

Shiki is driving, Takuma is in front talking with him, and Zero and Kaname are making out in the back

Shiki wearing reindeer antlers

They hit Rido with the car

THE END...mwah ha ha


	3. He had it Coming- Chicago

_**I may not have loved the musical 'Chicago' but I did love the song 'Cell Block Tango'. Well, I promised that the next time it was on tv I would write a fic about it. So here is CBT with VK….I tried to match up the couples as well as I could.**_

The young woman lay awake on the hard cot, the shadows of cell bars across her face. Tonight was the first night of many Rima Toya was to spend in Cross County Jail.

"Can't sleep hon'?" The bailiff stood outside her cell, his cold eyes peering in on her with a sadistic pleasure.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Asato." came a gruff voice from the next cell over. When the older man left the voice spoke again, "Don't worry dear, the first night is always the hardest. Why don't the guys and I tell you a little story?"

_And now the six merry murders of the Cross County Jail In their rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango'_

There were sounds of agreement from the cells around them as 5 others got ready to tell their stories.

_Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!Pop! Six! Squish! Uh uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!__  
__He had it coming, he had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same.__  
__Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!_

"I guess I will start." The voice let out a sigh, "Name's Yagrai Toga, been here for two years. I used to be a world renown hunter before I came here. I used to have a husband too. He was a good man but he just did not know when to be quiet….._You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Kaien. Kaien liked to chew gum, no, not chew, Pop__. So, __I come home this one day __and I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy __and there's Kaien layin' on the couch chewin', no, not chewin', poppin'. So, I said to him, I said "Kaien, you pop that gum one more time" and he did__. __So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots into his head_!"

_He had it coming, he had it coming. He only had himself to blame._

From the cell to the right of Yagrai's came a deep chuckle, "You think that's bad? Please. Let me tell you…._ I met Hanbusa Aido from Salt Lake City about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together__. __He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out, single, my ass! Not only was he married, well, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know__. __So that night, when he came home I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic! _Before he died he asked me to become wife number seven but the name Akatski Aido just did not seem to fit_." _

_He had it coming, he had it coming. He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime_

The next voice, this time a sultry female, continued the chain, "_Now I'm standing in the kitchen, carvin' up the chicken for dinner and in storms my husband Kaito in a jealous rage 'You been screwin' the milkman".__He was crazy. And he kept sayin' 'You been screwin' the milkman'. Then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times_."

_If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same_

There were cat calls as a seductive voice laughed, a head of silver hair coming into the light, "You just love to tell that one, don't you Sieren?" A pair of deep purple eyes peered out of the cell along with a pair of emerald ones. The silverette turned to the blonde sitting next to him, "You next, Takuma?"

Speaking in a soft whimper, the blonde started "Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hiresLakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg lecsaptam a fejetDe nem igaz, en artatlan vagyokNem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettemProbaltam a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg…" he broke off into tears.

"Hush, honey." the silverette cooed, "What Takuma is trying to say is that he once had a loving husband named Shiki but witnessed his murder by a woman named Sara. Because Takuma could not speak English, he could not defend himself in court and now he is here instead of Sara. Out of all of us, he is the one who deserves freedom."

Rima wiped a tear from her eye, "So why are you here, Mr…?"

"Zero, Zero Kiryu. I wasn't always a jail bird, you know? I used to be a great dancer. You see, _my brother, Ichiru and I had this double act. And my husband, Kaname traveled around with us. With the last number in our act we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row__; __one two three four five, splits, spread eagles Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in Cicero__. __The three of us, we were in this hotel room boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some.__I come back, open the door and there's Ichiru and Kaname doing number seventeen, the spread eagle.__Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead._ I never did have a good temper and there are nights when I do miss them, but I'm sure that's something that everyone here can agree with."

"To true, dear." A beautiful voice sang, "It is lonely here. I miss having a pair of strong arms around me as I fall asleep."

Yagrai whistled, "Don't act so innocent, Juri. I'm sure you could have your pick of the men."

The woman with long brown hair smiled at her friends sadly, "I know. But I didn't want just any man, I wanted him. _I loved Haruka Kuran more than I could possibly say. He was a real artistic guy, sensitive, a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He go out every night looking for himself and on the way, he found Ruka, Yuki, Yori, and Rido.__I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead_."

"Quiet!" the night guard called from down below.

Not a sound could be heard except for a steady drip of rain water flowing from a crack in the ceiling. _Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!__  
_

**_Well, tom. Les Mis is coming..._**


	4. I Dreamed a Dream of Zero- Les Mis

_**Since Les Mis is coming out today, I wanted to honor it by writing a fic inspired by the movie and its music. Inspired being the key word because I will change a few things to work with the VK cast. So here are the characters and the song list will be at the end (because I tried to include as many as I could)….the main couple is Kaname and Zero with other couples featured as well.**_

_**Jean Valjean-Kaien, Javert-Rido, Fantine-Juri, **_

_**Cosette-Yuki Marius-Kaname, Eponine–Zero,**_

_**Enjolras–Takuma (Enjolras was my fav character…so passionate and sexy)**_

_**Btw- quick note next week I will update Life Starts Now and maybe a sequel to this **_

_At the end of the day you're another day older_

_And that's all you can say for the life of the poor_

_It's a struggle, it's a war_

Juri sank to her knees in defeat, her eyes wet with tears, "Please Sir, I am with child. Please don't kill me."

Lifeless di-color eyes stared down at the woman without pity. "Then you should not have stolen from me."

"I am so sorry, Sir. I was starving….please don't kill me."

"You are in luck, I think I have come up with a way for you to repay me." The officer smiled as his hungry eyes wandered over the woman's body before hitting her head against the cobble stone ground. He hoisted her limp body into his arms and made his way to a nearby inn. With a quick flick of a coin to the inn keeper, Rido started up the stairs to his room.

"Excuse me, Sir."

"Don't say another word, Cross. Not if you want to remain here." Rido turned his head to where the inn keeper stood.

The other man was a kind looking gentleman who was much liked by the rest of the town for his kind heart. What most people did not know is that this man had been imprisoned for murder. Kaien Cross had once had a husband, Yagrai, who was mugged by a beggar in the street. Trying to save his loved one, Kaien fought the beggar but not before Yagrai was fatally wounded. For ten years he was tortured in prison until on the eve of his 30th birthday he was released.

Facing the very man who had thrown him into prison those many years ago, Kaien said "I was just going to ask if you or your lady friend would need anything else this evening."

"Not a thing." Rido sneered, "And if I were you I would forget what you saw tonight."

The officer tossed Juri's body onto the bed, "Wake up, whore. We have a long night together."

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from the hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

The next morning found Kaien Cross up and about at the crack of dawn, the man still tired from the night before. Unable to forget of the beautiful woman in Rido's arms, Kaien could do nothing but toss and turn all night. Now it was morning and he had work to do if he wished his inn to remain popular. Throwing on his coat, Kaien prepared to brace the cold morning's wind.

As he made his way to the wood pile, he heard a weak cough. He turned and saw the woman from his dreams laying crumpled on the ground. Her tired eyes looked up at him with such sorrow as she tried to hide herself from view.

"No, please don't be frightened." Kaien said as he knelt by her side, "I am here to help you."

True to his word, Kaien took the young woman in and tried his best to nurse her. As the weeks passed, Juri's illness continued to weaken her but she refused to give in to death. On the first day of spring she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Yuki. Juri passed on that very night.

_I know a place where no one's lost,_

_I know a place where no one cries,_

_Crying at all is not allowed,_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

Since the day of her birth Kaien's adopted daughter, Yuki, grew up to be the most lovely young woman. Her beauty could soften the coldest of hearts at one glance, her voice was that of an angel.

In the village there were many young men who had fallen for Yuki's beauty but there was one who would have his feelings of love returned.

_In my life_

_There's been no one like him anywhere_

_Anywhere, where he is..._

_If he asked... I'd be his_

"Kaname, come on!" Zero laughed, "The meeting is about to start." The teen of stunning silver locks smiled as his crush struggled to get his shoe on.

"I am coming my friend." Kaname Kuran rose from his seat, his roommate tugging on his sleeve, "Takuma knows that we always arrive late."

The two young men rushed through the busy streets of their town and up the stairs of their favorite pub. Inside there was a small group of men their age, all gathered around one table.

The leader's emerald eyes shone, "Well, here we are planning a revolution against the king and you two are just waking up. When we are all named heroes, I must make sure they leave your names out."

"Very funny, Takuma." Kaname huffed as he and Zero attempted to catch their breath.

_It is time for us all_

_To decide who we are…._

_Have you asked of yourselves_

_What's the price you might pay?_

_Is it simply a game_

_For rich young boys to play?_

Shaking his head, Takuma continued, "Friends, for months we have been meeting and planning. Soon it will be time for action! We may not be many but we must stand for what is right, we must be the voice of our people. Tomorrow we will strike!"

The table erupted in cheers as a celebratory round of drinks were poured. There truly were too few young men gathered there; Takuma and his lover Shiki, Kaname, Zero, a pair of cousins, and a small number of others. Long into the night they talked and planned before they parted ways.

On their way back to their apartment, Zero stopped mid-step. He looked at the other man with yearning in his deep lilac eyes "Kaname, I know that tomorrow is the day that we have been waiting for but there is something I must say to you first. Kaname I lo-"

Zero's words caught in his throat as he noticed Kaname's eyes gazing off into the distance. Following his gaze, Zero saw a young woman with long brown hair and pale skin. She was at the windowsill looking out into the night.

"Have you ever seen such beauty, Zero?" Kaname sighed.

_Had you been there tonight_

_You might know how it feels_

_To be struck to the bone_

_In a moment of breathless delight!_

Looking out of her window, Yuki saw two young men standing alone in the street below. One, a head of silver, was turned away but the head of chocolate locks was staring straight at him. She smiled at the handsome young man whose wine colored eyes seemed to look into her very soul. She knew in that very moment that she would love no one else but him.

"Kaname, we must go. It is getting late." the other boy spoke, trying to pull his friend along but he would not budge.

Those wine eyes locked with Yuki's once more, "Please, dear angel, let me know your name."

Shyly smiling, she tossed down a lace handkerchief, "My name is Yuki."

`Clutching the material to his chest, Kaname smiled, "Yuki, I hope we may see each other again."

_I did not live until today._

_How can I live when we are parted?_

_One day more._

_Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

_And yet with you, my world has started!_

The next morning the group of young men met once again, this time for the final time. Each was armed with a pistol, a rifle, and two swords with determination. Marching towards the castle, they were ready for whatever perils they would have to face.

At the foot of the king's land they made a barricade of whatever wood and stone they could find, and there it is they waited for the king's men. Within an hour the first gunshot was fired. That first day was the hardest on the young men, more than half of their group falling under a bullet.

As the moon rose over head, the fighting died out and the king's men retreated for the night. Behind the barricade the few men huddled to each other for comfort. There was only four of them; their leader, the elder of the cousins, Zero, and Kaname. More than one of them would not last the night though.

_Red...I feel my soul on fire!_

_Black...My world if he's not there!_

_Red...The color of desire!_

_Black...The color of despair!_

As Takuma mourned the loss of his beloved and Akatski over the death of his cousin, Zero lay in silent agony. There was a hole in his chest, the wound at first going unnoticed until the blood seeped through his clothing. Now he was growing weak and knew there was no going back.

Kaname knelt next to his longtime friend, "Surely you cannot leave me, Zero. What will I do without you?"

"But I must, Kaname…..Kaname, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Zero smiled, "Leave it to you to wait until I am dying. Kaname you must know this secret, I love you. From the day that we met til after I die, I will hold only your name in my heart."

"You…you love me?" Kaname choked on his tears, "Oh, Zero I am a fool. How could I have been so blind."

_The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last_

"Come here, my fool." Zero weakly smirked as he brought his lips to Kaname's. He could taste the salt of their tears as they kissed and the copper taste of his own blood. Ignoring his pain, Zero brought his love to lay beside him. "I am too far gone to ask you to sleep _with_ me, but will you spend the night at my side?"

"I will, Zero." Kaname wrapped his arms around the silverette, holding the other close to his chest.

"Kaname, I feel myself slipping away…please, make sure that your life does not end here. Return to our village and marry Yuki…she will make a good wife for you. I do not mind that she will hold a place in your heart, your heart in large enough to hold us both…."

"Zero!" Kaname cried as his watched Zero's eyes close for the final time, "Please don't leave me, Zero! I love you too."

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to_

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

"He is in peace now, Kaname." Takuma whispered as he held his sobbing friend, "Senri told me that Zero is with him now. They would not want us to die out of grief but to fight in remembrance. We are the only ones left."

"Even Akatski is dead?"

The blonde hung his head in despair, "Yes, a rebel soldier climbed the barricade and slit his throat before I could reach him. He died instantly."

"Why are we still here?" Kaname shook, "We were supposed to be the people's voice but now we are mostly dead and no one has come to help. Will you really give up your life in this hopeless cause?"

"I don't know anymore."

_Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me_

_What your sacrifice was for_

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more_

The next morning Kaname woke to the sound of a single gunshot being fired. His eyes sprang open, frantically searching for his friend.

Takuma was dead. His body lay sprawled across the barricade, his bright emerald eyes now cloudy. The bullet had hit his heart.

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Lost in the valley of the night_

_It is the music of a people_

_Who are climbing to the light_

Kaname was the only one to survive the battle and as he promised Zero he did return home. He and Yuki were married a year later, the two of them living together with Yuki's adopted father Kaien. Although he was happy with his new life, Kaname's mind would often revisit the days of battle, when he lost those he held most dear. Every night, he would pray for the souls of his friends, to know that they had finally found peace.

The ghosts of his past would follow him for the rest of his life especially the one with the silver hair.

_For the wretched of the earth_

_There is a flame that never dies_

_Even the darkest night will end_

_And the sun will rise_

_**Well, I hoped you liked it and that it was not too sad. I was thinking of making a sequel with Zero and Kaname reuniting but I am not sure…..do you want it?**_

_**I have included a list of the songs I used below:**_

_At the End of the Day_

_I Dreamed a Dream_

_Castle on a Cloud_

_In My Life_

_ABC Café_

_Red and Black_

_One Day More_

_Red and Black (again)_

_Little Fall of Rain_

_On My Own_

_Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_

_Do You Hear?/ Epilogue (X2) _


	5. Take my Hand, Kaname- Les Mis Sequel

_**Ugh, I could not help myself. I just had to write this and give everyone a happier ending. Although it is a continuation, the actual roles from the songs will not match up (like Kaname singing Valjean's part)…**_

_**For the songs I used, the first 2 quotes are from "Turning" and the rest are from the "Epilogue" **_

_Did you see them_

_Going off to fight?_

_Children of the barricade_

_Who didn't last the night?_

The years had gone by in the village, life there had not and would not stop. The flames of revolution had been snuffed out while their king still ruled as he pleased. No one dared to rebel from their everyday life since that day.

_Did you see them_

_Lying where they died?_

_Someone used to cradle them_

_And kiss them when they cried._

_Did you see them lying side by side?_

There was a small row of graves at the edge of the village, simple and unadorned. They had not been there that long, the dirt around still fresh. There were not headstones but instead their names were written in the ground with small rocks. Haruka. Kaito. Hanbusa. Akatski. Senri. Takuma. Zero.

Not many people noticed these graves, the only one who visited being Kaname. Every day before sunset, Kaname would come and tend to the site. He would clear always the dust, making sure the names of his friends were clean and unmarred. Going down the line, he would say a prayer of peace for each of the young men as he cleaned.

When he reached the end, Zero's gave, he would place a small group of lilacs, their color reminding him so much of the silverette's eyes. How he missed Zero. He longed to see his face one last time.

The remorse of that day slowly ate away at Kaname, his young body growing old before its time. By the time he had turned twenty five, he had fallen gravely ill.

_Now you are here, again beside me_

_Now I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed_

Even on the day he died, Kaname did not forget to visit the gravesite. It had been a frigid winter day, the winds chilling him right to the bone. He fell into his bed in a fit of coughs that left him breathless. Staring up at the ceiling with weary eyes, he could feel his mind playing tricks on him.

A hand was tendering stroking his hair as he fought to stay awake. "Yuki, is that you?" the brunette whimpered, "Please keep your distance, I would not want to see you ill."

"Mortal illnesses can not hurt me, my dear."

Kaname struggled to open his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. Sitting on the side of his bed he saw Zero, the young man looking as vibrant as he had in life. He smiled, "I have seen your face so many times before me, I can no longer tell what is real or not. Cruel heart that I have, to play such tricks."

"It is not a trick, my fool." The spirit teased, using the same endearment towards Kaname that he had used the night he had died.

_Come with me, where chains will never bind you_

_All your grief, at last, at last behind you_

"Zero, have you really come back to me?" Kaname croaked, his throat swelling.

"Yes, I'm here." The silverette drew his love's head to his lap, "What have you done to yourself? You have made yourself deathly ill. Has life for you on earth been so horrible?"

"A world without you will never be a world I would want to live in."

_Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation_

_Take my love, for love is everlasting_

"Hush, my dear. I will make you feel young again." Zero cooed, lowering his lips to Kaname's. The once wispy feel of his love felt solid against him as Kaname returned the kiss. Wrapping his arms around the spirit, he brought the silverette on top of him. He felt Zero straddle his waist as he brought their lips together again.

A hand crept under his nightshirt causing Kaname's eyes to open in surprise. Zero smiled, raising the fabric to bare his lover's flawless body to the night. It was not the first time he had seen the other unclothed, the two having been roommates for quite a few years, but this time he felt no guilty as he took in the sight of all that pale, creamy skin.

Feeling a wandering hand along his backside, Kaname moaned into the kiss, pushing his hips up to meet Zero's. For the first time in months, Kaname felt like himself again. Nothing could come close to describing how wonderful it felt to be held by the silverette. And when he and Zero finally joined together and became one, it was bliss.

_And remember_

_The truth that once was spoken_

_To love another person_

_Is to see the face of God_

Feeling light as a feather, Kaname could feel himself rise into the air, his soul now floating above were his body lay. Reunited with Zero, he was ready to move on from the horrors of his past. He was ready for a new beginning. Hand in hand they rose into the heavens above where all those lost before them had gone.

Below them, Yuki and Kaien had found Kaname's body. Although they were sad that he was no longer with them, there was a sense of peace within them. Kaname was buried the next day, his grave lying next to Zero's. Together in death, together Kaname and Zero would remain in paradise.

_**The End….well, I hope to see you all in April. Not sure what the next chapter will be, so it shall remain a pleasant mystery for everyone.**_

_**BTW- Although I have already done a few fics based off of musicals are there any requests? I was thinking of Sweeney Todd.**_


End file.
